Bionicle Songfics
by Concealed Eminence
Summary: Starting with Dream Walkin', this is a small series of songfics that show the love life complications between the Toa Nuva just before departing to Metru-Nui. R&R! D
1. Dream Walkin'

**Dream Walkin'**  
feat. Dream Walkin' by Toby Keith.

Pohatu was walking along a down-trodden path on the vast island of Mata-Nui. The sky was blue and clouds hardly clogged the sky. Behind him, the sun was just beginning to set. He looked back. Had he just walked all the way from the desert? He was near Ga-koro already…has it been that long? He must've been really absorbed in his thoughts.

_She left a yellow rose and a long neck bottle  
On a table beside my bed  
With a short little note that said I had a good time_

The dreams he had been having were vivid, and the most beautiful thing he had experienced. The past few nights he awoke with such exhilaration and joy from the sweet thought of what the dream entailed, he also found himself desperately wishing it to be true. But no, Gali acted the same to him as she always had. As a friend. As a fellow toa.

He realized he was still headed toward the water village…but why? Was something subconsciously leading him there? Apparently. He entered through the gates of the city. Strangely, no one was there. No one except for her.

_It was written in lipstick red  
She didn't sign her name I wonder  
If that a little secret that she keeps  
Ooo... she's walkin' around in my sleep_

Gali stood, back to him, watching the water. Pohatu didn't even register that he was surrounded by nothing but water, one of his biggest fears was of being in the vile wet stuff. But somehow, seeing Gali stand in the sunset inspired a sense of bravery and self-confidence. He stepped closer, and she turned to him. A soft smile came to her mouth, as she took a few steps closer. She walked up to Pohatu, and gently set her petite hand on his shoulder. His own hand—opposite to hers—came up and set it on her arm. The toa of water leaned in, and kissed him gently on the lips.

_Dream walkin', pillow talkin'  
She's callin' my name again  
Day's breakin' I ain't wakin' up, I'm sleepin' in  
I'm on a roll now, I gotta know how this dream ends._

It was like electricity shooting from his mouth, all the way down to his toes. She parted from him, winked, and turned. She began running down a leafy walkway, and, after turning and giving a 'come here' wave, she disappeared into a hut. Pohatu, desperate to get to her, ran forward. The run seemed endless, but he made it. He turned into the hut…

…and woke up. He looked around his own hut in Po-koro. The heat of the day was just starting to set in. He could have sworn that was real…but it wasn't. He sat up, looking for a minute, at a wall, remembering the dream, before slapping his forehead, sighing, and falling back onto his pillow. The light from the day shone in on him, lighting his surroundings. How wonderful. Another night of cliff-hanger-centric dreams. He was falling in love with the Toa of Water…was that possible? He supposed so. He's known her for years, and is only now starting to get to know her. He thought, before closing his eyes, praying for sleep to creep back to him to continue the wondrous dream.

A small smile crept back to his face as he was overtaken with slumber.

_She took my new sunglasses and my old jean jacket  
And she never even bothered to ask  
You could say I haven't seen her since late last summer  
But every night she comes back_

Pohatu was running again. Gali was ahead, in front of a hut. She winked, and disappeared behind the door. He was still running, finally reaching the door. He turned in, to be faced with a wall a few feet away. He looked to his left, and there she was, about a hundred feet away. He was in a hallway, and she was standing in front of another door, a breeze blowing past her. She smiled again, and jumped through the door.

The Toa of Stone sprinted down the high-ceilinged hallway, and turned into the door at a slide. He jumped down some stairs and was in a small garden. Her eyes and face flashed before him, and then a burst of light. He cupped his hand over his eyes to see through the sunlight. She was standing on a small shore, and she moved her hand as to say 'come here,' and dived into the water.

He ran after her, and looking into the water, and couldn't find her. He kneeled down, and looked closer. Suddenly, she surfaced, grabbed him round the neck, and pulled him in the water. He landed. On ground…he saw her, sitting in a large chair, a bouquet of yellow roses in her hand. She smiled, and Pohatu blinked.

_Just like smoke through the keyhole  
She slips in so silently  
Ooo... she's walkin' around in my sleep_

He smiled as his eyes opened again. He looked around his hut, for the third time this morning. It was very late in the day. He sat up, and rubbed his head, before groggily standing and walking into the burning sun of Po-koro. Matoran scattered here and there, and there she stood, as if this were another dream.

"Hello, Pohatu." She said, walking up. "Are you packed?"

Packed? Oh! He was supposed to be readying for Metru-Nui…today was the first day of packing. "Uh…no, I'm not. B-been a bit preoccupied," he said quickly. Too quickly. And too suspicious. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid.

"Oh," she responded, "Alright. Well, that's okay. None of the others have seemed to pack yet. They're just probably reluctant to leave, I suppose."

Pohatu nodded quickly in agreement.

"Alright, well, I should be going. Just checking things out." She said, waving and turning to leave.

_Dream walkin', pillow talkin'  
She's callin' my name again  
Day's breakin' I ain't wakin' up, I'm sleepin' in  
I'm on a roll now I gotta know how this dream ends_

"Wait—" Pohatu shouted before he could stop himself. She looked at him quizzically. "Ahh…never mind. It can wait." He said, smiling, and trying desperately to not make a fool of himself. She nodded, and waved again, this time actually leaving.

Once she rounded the corner toward the gate, Pohatu leaned on the wall of his door and lightly banged his head on it in frustration at himself. His mind was going at a mile a minute…literally. Should he stop her? Should he let her go? What if someone else gets her before him? What if…What if…the possibilities were endless, and there was no making up his mind. He stepped back into his hut, and sat back on his bed. He looked out the window as his mind started to slow down.

Ooo... there's a thin line between dreams and memories  
I'll be losin' my mind 'till she comes back to me

He stood up, rather abruptly. He had a plan. It was risky, and very dangerous. Possibly life-threatening! He stepped out of his hut and walked at a brisk pace, trying not to show his anxiety and hurry. As he walked, it felt as if his heart was lead, and his stomach was seventy pounds of protosteel. It ached, and it twisted his confidence. The closer he got, the heavier it felt, yet his legs kept moving, kept walking forward. He was almost there…Gali was at the gates and he was close.

"Gali!" he called, now nearly in a jog.

_Dream walkin', pillow talkin'  
She's callin' my name again  
Day's breakin I ain't wakin' up, I'm sleepin' in  
I'm on a roll now I gotta know how this dream ends  
I'm on a roll now I gotta know how this dream ends_

She turned, and looked giving the strange look she gave him earlier. "Pohatu, are you sure you're alright?" she asked as he approached her. "You're acting awfully str—"

He came up, and embraced her, kissing her fully on the lips. She stood there for a minute, surprised and almost offended, but after a few seconds, she returned the kiss, also embracing Pohatu…and now, only one thing was for sure.

This was no dream.


	2. When Love Fades

**When Love Fades  
**feat. 'When Love Fades' by Toby Keith.

"Mhp!" Gali pulled away from the kiss, stepping back and taking her hands off his chest. "Tahu, I'm sorry…" she said, looking away. "I can't do this anymore."

"Why not?" he asked softly, stepping closer, and holding her hands in his, "What's wrong?"

She sniffed slightly, looking to him, before resting her head on his shoulder. He looked down to her. He could feel small wet drops falling, and hitting his foot. She was crying. "Hey.." he said, lifting her chin up. He smiled softly and gave her a hug. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head, her eyes closed, her chin now resting on his shoulder, and she leaned her head against his. After a few minutes, she gasped, and pulled away. He looked at her again, quizzically. She uttered one word, before running off: "Pohatu."

_Going through the motions pretending to be  
The man you used to see in me, baby  
You don't want to hurt me so you play along_

Tahu, Toa of Fire, stood for a moment, stunned. 'Did she just say Pohatu?' he thought for a moment. Pohatu?! What could she see in him, the goody-two-shoes, love-the-earth, friends-with-everyone wimp of a toa? A soft growl came from Tahu's mouth, which eventually evolved into a loud scream of rage. He looked up to the cloudy sky, and suddenly rain began pouring down on his head. He fell forward, hitting the ground with his knees.

Why was he like this? He wasn't supposed to feel this way. The past few years have been one big battle, and not just against Makuta. He had been fighting over his feelings for Gali since the day he met her…but why? He was so unsure of everything…so…so lost.

He and Gali had been sneaking away together for about a month now. And then, not even a week ago, Pohatu kissed her, and she apparently kissed him back. What was that about? If anything, she should be running to Tahu, from Pohatu, but no.

_And it don't feel right, and it don't feel wrong  
it just feels like a memory  
barely alive  
When will we let it die?_

At least a few weeks ago, they had agreed that they had to let their relationship end…not for Pohatu, but so they wouldn't be distracted in their mission to wake Mata-Nui.

'Mata-Nui, I hope not for Pohatu!' Tahu thought desperately. Was it possible that Pohatu and Gali had been together before their fateful kiss?

"No." Tahu stated, crawling back to his feet, "It's not possible."

He looked around, and took a few steps forward, his feet like lead. He needed to get out of the rain…he hated it. Night was nearly here, he noted as he trudged through the downpour, along a small road. Everywhere he looked the haunting thought of Gali and Pohatu was following him. But…what if it was more than just Pohatu? He knew that such a thought was simply his mind going haywire on him, but he continued with the thought.

What if she had been with Kopaka? Or Onua? Or Lewa?! He quickly shook the thought from his head. He knew it wasn't possible. After a long while, he reached the warm volcano next to where Ta-koro once stood. He went to a small tent, since the actual village was gone, and he lay down to sleep.

_Where do you run  
Where do you hide  
After a promise breaks  
Who'll be the one  
To say goodbye  
And who'll be the one to stay  
When love fades_

A day later, the two were kissing. Again. This time, it was Tahu who parted from his lover. It was morning, and Tahu had just recently woken up. Gali stopped by to check again, on packing. He had a feeling that she was here for more than that, and the two conversed, which ended in Tahu stepping up and kissing her again.

As the two were embraced, he heard footsteps. He opened his eye, and Pohatu was standing near the tent, his mouth opened. Tahu quickly parted, and Gali stood for a moment, confused. She looked to Tahu, and then turned around, to see Pohatu. She gasped, also wide eyed.

After a few seconds, no one moved a muscle until Pohatu closed his mouth, tightening his jaw. He nodded firmly, and turned around. Tahu could tell he was fighting back tears. A strange, and unusual sensation feeling came over him, it was a mixture of guilt, and pride. Guilt for being caught, Pride for actually doing what he thought couldn't be done. This feeling was…different. And short lived.

_How are we gonna let go of something that's gone  
Ain't it funny how a broken heart just keeps hangin' on baby  
You watched me walk away  
And I set you free_

Gali became angry. She turned around quickly, and slapped Tahu straight across the face. He stood there for a moment, before she turned and ran off in the same direction as Pohatu. Tahu's face stung. It was as if he was attacked by a Rahkshi, the slap from Gali's hand felt much harder than it should have. His eyes watered and his throat burned from the lump forming. He now felt betrayed, and vile.

Yet…it was Gali who betrayed him, was it not? She betrayed him with Pohatu…however; this little consult didn't give the toa any comfort. He had still been wounded, and it was a wound straight to his heart. He shook his head and ducked down back into his tent. It was almost mid-day. This was all too much. He lay down on his cot, and looked to the top of the tent…what were they doing now?

_But I come back to you and you come back to me  
I guess it beats being lonely that's the reason why  
We give it one more try_

"Pohatu!" Gali cried, running up to him. She was in tears.

"What?!" he asked, turning around. There were tears in his eyes as well. "What do you want me to do? I just saw you with…" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I'm sorry, It's just…" she began, before he cut in.

"Just what?"

"I..I don't know. I…I love you both. I don't know what to do." She sobbed, looking to him. He frankly didn't know what to do. Pohatu tried looking at it through Gali's eyes, and he somewhat understood her position.

"I need to think." He said, turning and leaving her standing.

_Where do you run  
Where do you hide  
After a promise breaks  
Who'll be the one  
To say goodbye  
And who'll be the one to stay  
When love fades  
When love fades_

Tahu stood, after nearly an hour of thinking, and slowly began to continue packing what little he had. Pohatu went back to Po-koro, to his hut. He sat on a small bench, and began to read, trying to get his mind off the current stress. Gali stood for several hours where Pohatu had left her, staring at the ground. Her head was swimming. Soon, she began to walk silently back to her village…


	3. Here in the Real World

**Here In The Real World  
**feat. 'Here In the Real World' by Alan Jackson

Tahu, Toa of Fire walked casually along the deck of the ship. They were large, these ships. There were three of them; the six toa and the Turaga on one, and the other two carrying Po- and Ko-matoran. The underground tunnel that led to Metru-Nui was long and horribly dark. The three boats were glowing in the sea of protodermis. Tahu sighed, and leaned on the side of the boat, watching the protodermis flow by calmly.

_Cowboys don't cry,  
And heroes don't die.  
And good always wins  
Again and again._

He sighed, and closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply, trying to keep the churning of his stomach to keep him from throwing up over the edge. He was extremely tense; especially since Gali and Pohatu were on the boat with him. Gali had had a sort of affair with Pohatu against him. The burning rage against Pohatu flared, but the sense of betrayal doused that flame. Tahu gave a quick shudder and his jaw tightened as the beautiful but sour memory of his and Gali's final kiss overtook him; the two parting to see Pohatu standing in front of them, wide-eyed and mouth agate.

A small grunt slipped Tahu's lips as he fought back the tears, almost as if the tears would be denouncing him as a Toa of Fire, which is what he was beginning to feel like. He opened his eyes and, unclenching his now sore hand from the boat side (the other staying tightly clamped over the edge) and quickly wiped the tears falling down his cheeks before tossing them into the sea below him.

_And love is a sweet dream  
That always comes true  
Oh, if life were like the movies,  
I'd never be blue._

Pohatu, Toa of Stone was standing on the exact opposite side of the boat as Tahu. Unlike Tahu, however, he wasn't alone. Sitting casually on the boats edge was the ever cheerful Lewa, though it was clear the Toa of Air was trying his best to feel the least bit sympathetic for his pained brother. Pohatu, however, stood stalk still, leaning against the large house-like structure in the center of the boat. Facing him, small golden lights illuminated the area from both this and the other two boats.

Pohatu was freely crying, though he made no sound, his shoulder blades shook heavily and tears were rolling down his cheeks. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see the expression on Lewa's face.

"Are you alright-fine, toa-brother?" asked Lewa tentatively.

Pohatu sniffed. "No," he said, "I am not. I don't know what happened!" he began to ramble. "I mean…how was I supposed to know she and Tahu were already…you know. She didn't seem to be guilty when I kissed her…" he couldn't bring himself to say her name. He didn't even want to think it, because he knew the memory of the beautifully fateful kiss between him and the Toa of Water, and then the sight of her kissing Tahu afterwards.

Tahu…the slimy sneaking son of a Rahi! Pohatu cursed in his head. He was angrier at the toa of Fire then he was at Gali. Sure, it was her who actually kissed him, but it was HIM who kissed HER! Pohatu began to fume as his tears of despair became tears of anger.

_But here in the real world,  
It's not that easy at all,  
'Cause when hearts get broken,  
It's real tears that fall.  
And darlin', it's sad but true,  
But the one thing I've learned from you,  
Is how the boy don't always get the girl,  
Here in the real world._

Gali, standing at the bow of the boat was sitting, hugging her legs watching the water up ahead. She was trying her hardest to think of anything but Pohatu and Tahu. She was staring…the Bohrok…What Metru-Nui will be like after all these years…If they meet the Rahaga…but it wasn't working. The persistent thought of Tahu and Pohatu kept somehow winding her way back into her thoughts.

"Are you alright?" came the cold, slow voice of Kopaka. He walked over and looked down to her.

"I'm fine." She said stiffly, not looking at him.

"You don't look it." Kopaka responded. He kneeled down to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"I told you…" she said, her eyes beginning to fill up with tears just thinking about it. Her voice was cracking…she couldn't hold him off for long. "I'm fine."

_I gave you my love,  
But that wasn't enough,  
To hold your heart  
When times got tough._

"You're lying." Kopaka said, his cold gaze beginning to break her.

Gali inhaled deeply, tears now dripping off her chin. She was ignoring him, even when Kopaka reached over to wipe the tear away.

"It's Pohatu and Tahu, isn't it?" he asked.

Her heart jumped, not from love but from pure fear. How did he know? She repeated the question she just thought, her head twisting to glare at him coldly. Kopaka adjusted to a more comfortable sitting position, facing her. "Lewa told me." He said bluntly.

A small smirk of irony was accented into her mouth. The toa of air could barely keep his own secrets, let alone anyone else's. But who had told him? Obviously not Tahu…Pohatu would, though. He was an open book as well. No doubt he had to tell someone. "I don't want to talk about it." She said, just as cold.

_And tonight on that silver screen,  
It'll end like it should,  
Two lovers will make it through  
Like I hoped we would._

Kopaka nodded in acceptance. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she looked at him. She leaned in and embraced him. Kopaka, surprised, awkwardly hugged her back. It wasn't anything romantic, Gali and Kopaka both knew, she just needed comforting. She was upset. Kopaka felt a small jolt go through his body as she hugged him.

Tahu straightened his posture as he parted himself from the beam that was a rail for the boat's side. He turned quickly, and walked into the boathouse, doing his best to mask his emotions. As he was walking in, ignoring the three chattering Turaga and Onua sitting in small chairs in the far end of the room. He looked around, looking for something, anything to preoccupy him. As he looked out the front window, his head tilted in confusion. Gali and Kopaka were hugging…but they soon parted and Kopaka stood, helping her up. He said something that Tahu couldn't hear.

_But here in the real world,  
It's not that easy at all,  
'Cause when hearts get broken,  
It's real tears that fall.  
And darlin', it's sad but true,  
But the one thing I've learned from you,  
Is how the boy don't always get the girl,  
Here in the real world._

Pohatu sighed. "I'm going in." he said stiffly, shaking his head slightly. The tears had subsided for now. He wiped off his cheeks with his hand and waved to Lewa, stepping inside. As he entered, three of the Turaga, with Onua, were exiting out the back way, deep in conversation. Pohatu looked up to see…Tahu staring out the front window. A feeling of dread filled Pohatu as he looked out the front window too.

Gali and Kopaka parted from their hug. "Go on in…I'll be in there in a bit. " Kopaka said, nodding at her. She nodded and went through the swinging door, to see Tahu and Pohatu standing there, staring. She said nothing as the three exchanged nervous glances back and forth.

The process went on for several minutes as the three uncomfortable toa exchanged glances. Breaking the awkwardness, Gali walked forward, between the two of them, ignoring their stares and went out to meet with the Turaga. After a second of staring at Pohatu, Tahu gave an exasperated sigh and pushed past Pohatu out to the deck opposite from where he came. Pohatu mumbled to himself before going out to the front of the boat…


	4. He Ain't Worth Missing

**He ain't Worth Missing  
**feat. 'He Ain't Worth Missing' by Toby Keith

Tahu was sick of it all. Sick of degrading himself to tears over the Toa of Water, to unveil his emotions was a horror that he never wanted to bear. He was the Toa of Fire! Fire was strong…unyielding. But fire could always be doused with water, and that was how Tahu had been feeling in the past few weeks. He stood, arms folded with a sour grimace twisted onto his face as he stood out over the lava protodermis flow that stretched before him.

She had been spending a lot of time in Ko-Koro, Tahu had heard. Ko-Koro? Kopaka. He thought instantly, her new little fling, probably. He let out a long, exasperated sigh as he continued to stare, not really seeing what was in front of him, for he was too lost in thought.

_He's flying high tonight  
He's got a brand new lover  
Here you come a-runnin'  
You're looking for some cover_

Pohatu was the Toa of Stone. He was kind, gentle in most respects actually. He couldn't understand what he had seen earlier. Gali had been spending so much time with Kopaka recently, almost too much. Pohatu didn't want to jump to conclusions, but he felt like he didn't have much of a choice. He grunted as he jumped up from his sitting position and went walking through the huge, towering buildings of Po-Metru.

He didn't think he could hurt this bad. His hopes were built up after the kiss between him and Gali, and were shattered completely with Tahu and Gali's betraying kiss. He wanted to give up, just leave them alone, never see either of them again…but that, unfortunately, was impossible. At least for the time being, he was safe in Po-Metru. Nice and alone. The entire ordeal seemed like it happened a lifetime ago, but it hurt like it had just happened.

_I know you're sad and lonely  
I know you're feeling blue  
You miss him so much  
Oh let me get to close to you_

Gali suppressed a giggle at Kopaka's, if not insulting, hilarious joke. She loved spending time with him. Her confusion between Tahu and Pohatu had left her in a dark and frightening night, but Kopaka had been her sun, her light. Ever since their talk on the boat to Metru-Nui, she had been hanging around him, and he amazingly became open and close with her as well.

"You certainly seem to be feeling better since this morning." Kopaka teased, looking down at her. She laughed out loud and gave him a playful push.

He laughed as well, though his voice was soft and very serious sounding. To others, it would seem he was insulting her, but Gali knew by the subtle tone of his voice that it was only fun.

_Oh, he ain't worth missing  
Oh, we should be kissing  
Stop all this foolish wishing  
He ain't worth missing  
I know your head is turning  
I know your heart is burning  
Girl, you gotta listen  
Don't you know he ain't worth missing_

Kopaka grimaced in his head. Gali was more then just a sister, or a fellow toa, or even a friend. He had begun to gain romantic feelings for her, and it bothered him. The night he talked to her he swore to himself that he wouldn't get caught up in the nonsense that she created with Tahu and Pohatu. And yes, she did create it. As much as he hated to cast blame, she was the one who started the conflict. However, that just…didn't matter. It was as if all of her faults just melted away before him to reveal a stunning, beautiful person. And he did everything he could to fight against it.

He loved her, but not in the way he should. He wanted to be with her forever…Is this how they felt? He asked himself, regarding Pohatu and Tahu's feelings for the Toa of Water. It was gruesome, to feel this way. The closer he got, the more his better instincts took over, but if he tried to pull away, pain overtook him.

_You know I'm here to save you  
But you ain't through crying yet  
Look at your pretty face  
All red and soaking wet_

Kopaka looked down to Gali and smiled at her, who was smiling back. He didn't want to resist the temptation, but every fiber of his being was telling him otherwise. But that one little feeling was so…indescribable. So amazing! It was consuming him, forcing him to comply. They had stopped walking, he realized. There was no one around…who would notice one little peck on the lips?

Gali looked up to Kopaka, who was half a head taller then her. His ice-cold stare bore into her soul like an Onu-matoran mines through the earth. He was beautiful, in many ways. She stared at him for a long moment of silence. Slowly, she began to lean forward, unaware of the approaching footsteps around the corner…

_I'm gonna try and make him  
Just a memory  
Come on baby, let's get started  
First thing you got to see_

***  
An Hour Earlier.

Pohatu had felt nothing but numbness of the past few days. Why he was even heading to Ko-Metru in the first place. He didn't know what he was planning, other than to confirm his suspicions. He knew what he was going to find, he probably wasn't going to like, but he kept moving. His legs kept moving and he kept going to where he was told Kopaka and Gali loved to hang out.

A million things washed through his mind as he strolled, trying to look casual, through the streets of Ko-Metru. He sighed as he did so, thinking everything over. The past, the present, and what the future held. He knew by now he had no future with the Toa of Water, which even made him coming here seem more pointless.

_Oh, he ain't worth missing  
Oh, we should be kissing  
Stop all this foolish wishing  
He ain't worth missing  
I know your head is turning  
I know your heart is burning  
Girl, you gotta listen  
Don't you know he ain't worth missing_

Kopaka sighed as he tried with all his might to back up, to stop the kiss he knew that was coming. But no amount of will could stop hip. Her hands around his hips, his arms around her neck, the two leaned in and their lips met. In a fierce hug of love and excitement the two stood in the same position for several minutes—or was it seconds? Time seemed irrelevant in this state of mind. In fact, it was.

The two toa stood there, not letting go, refusing to, holding each other tighter, and tighter. Kopaka was entranced, and Gali was surprised but they were both excited and overjoyed.

_If you need someone to hold you  
Someone to ease your pain  
Well, I'll be holding steady  
Girl when you get ready  
I'm gonna show you  
Love is a good thing_

Pohatu turned the corner to see the sight he had prepared himself for: Gali and Kopaka together, in a kiss, and somehow it didn't bother him. A wave of realization came over him. Of realization, and relief. He was no longer in love with the Toa of Water, and he realized he had fretted over nothing. In fact, he was happy. Happier than he had been a few days ago, but not just happy for himself…but for her. With a half-smile on his face, Pohatu turned and walked away, making sure that they wouldn't hear his footsteps.

His next thought was of Tahu. What will he think?

Furthermore, does anyone really care? Tahu will come to in his own time, and at his own place, just as Pohatu had. He knew that things would be able to go back to normal before too long, and that half-smile turned into a smirk as he strode back to the transport he left earlier.

_Oh, he ain't worth missing  
Oh, we should be kissing  
Stop all this foolish wishing  
He ain't worth missing  
I know your head is turning  
I know your heart is burning  
Girl, you gotta listen  
Don't you know he ain't worth missing_

Gali and Kopaka, at last, parted. Kopaka realized he was no longer afraid. It was as if the kiss was a burst of confidence through him. The conflict soon faded away to love, and pure joy from that love. A grin on his face was apparent, as was one on Gali.

She knew that Pohatu and Tahu didn't matter…not any more. She knew, now, that she belonged with Kopaka. After all, Ice was just a temperature change away from Water, and it seemed that Ice and Water—that Kopaka and Gali—were made for each other…


End file.
